The Dawn of the Golden Age
by Majere
Summary: The Golden Dawn is upon the world, is no one able to stand up to the Breed and their Allies?
1. The Time Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Night Walker. I wish I did but I don't!  All characters or places that I make up in the course of this Fan fiction is my property and cannot be used elsewhere without my permission!

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, on with the Time Line.

************************************************************************

Timeline

**2012**

Shido and Riho finally reveal their feelings to each other. (Episode 12)

**2013**

Shido, Riho and Guni are revealed as non-humans after saving a falsely blamed group accused of mass murder.  The breed in question is eliminated but the public sees it live on TV as Shido saves the camera crew from the breed.

The NOS Special Forces stand behind all of them publicly and reveal the existence of the breed and vampire nations to the world.

**2014**

The United Nations launches an attack and occupies Japan in the hopes of capturing Shido and Riho and any other non-humans for use in life enhancing experiments, they fail and all operatives that face Shido's group are killed.

Shido, Riho and Guni along with a pregnant Yayoi and their group of friends go into hiding under guard of the NOS and are smuggled out of occupied Japan.

Japan is wiped off the map by a 100-megaton nuclear weapon for assisting "The Forces of Darkness" as Shido and group are labeled.

**2015**

Yayoi is captured outside New York City on a supply run and is taken to a high security research laboratory; she leaves behind her half human daughter Aurora with her immortal husband.

**2016**

Shido and Riho take out the entire lab security just to find that Yayoi had been experimented on and had died less than a week earlier. After discovering this, Shido temporarily loses control and kills every living creature on the base.  Discovering that some that lab technicians were breed leads to some startling realizations.  All records are taken from the lab and taken back to their safe house.

**2017**

Data recovered from the lab attack the year earlier shows that high officials in the UN are in fact some new sorts of breed.  The data also leads to evidence that there is in fact a bigger threat than the breed, the new life form created from the realms of darkness are codenamed Daemons.  

**2020**

Shido leads a strike squad composed of Ex NOS agents and friends to take out those in the upper echelon of the UN during a live televised event worldwide.  After a major battle inside the UN meeting area, Shido comes face to face with their first real proof of the Daemons.  United States representative Bob Dolet sheds his human form and takes on Shido bare handed and wins.  Shido is thrown away like nothing until Riho manages to kill the Daemon from behind.  After the world community sees first hand that they have been fooled by some sort of breed, Shido and group are found innocent of all crimes and allowed to live freely.

**2027**

Years pass and Shido & Riho are married in a mass televised event.  The newly formed Toc is there in full force to give them a Royal sending off on their honeymoon.  

Massive funding has been poured into fighting the breed and rouge vampires over the past 5 years and there have even been thoughts of reclaiming the Japanese homeland from the radioactive waste it has become.

**2040**

Shido and Riho are now living in the bright metropolis of Edmonton, Alberta, which is now the Capital of Western Canada.  With them live Aurora, now a young immortal of 33 who looks to be about 24 and the splitting image of her mother as well as her father, an immortal of unknown age and wielder of strange powers.

Of course Guni is there too with her 3 children and her husband Anthony.

Everything seems peaceful the world around, violence in the Midwest is almost non existent, most military's have been disbanded except for obligatory honor guards used for ceremonies and the breed "menace" have been almost completely wiped out and even the NOS have cut down on their manpower, be it human or non-human.

**2041**

The War Begins and ends.

**2243**

Present Day

************************************************************************

I will actually be adding more to this as I go along with the fanfic, so check here before going onto the next chapter whenever I post a new on, I will also be putting a header on any new chapters to notify you readers when and where I have placed things, though I may start going by days and months in the chapter ahead.  And yes I will be putting more details into the past history stuff, especially if I get reviews asking for a more detailed timeline.  Who knows I may even do individual fics based on certain timeline plots, but nothing will happen without feedback, criticism and support! 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Night Walker. I wish I did but I don't!  All characters or places that I make up in the course of this Fan fiction is my property and cannot be used elsewhere without my permission!

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, on with the story!

****************************************************************************

**The Dawn of the Golden Age**

*Prologue*

The year is 2243 and more than 80% of the world population is dead or missing.  In this new world order "missing" means dead and there's not enough to fill a thimble or that the person has been _changed_.

It all happened so quickly, even for those who have an immortal lifespan the war seemed to start and end overnight.  

Survivors of the first day became the victims of family who just seemed to have miraculously survived; just to fall in the next moment to the demons who had taken over their loved ones bodies.

To call what happened a war would make even a breed roll over in laughter, for humankind was unable to put up even a token resistance and was thus either killed or enslaved.  

Only a selected few managed to evade the demons and setup safe zones, some were human with seeming little hope, some were immortal with slightly higher chances of survival and the rest were just something else altogether.  The question came down to whom could anyone trust?

This is the story of a time more than two hundred years after the fight began when the forces of good and evil will clash, when hearts are broken and bonds are strengthened, when the natural occupants of earth are standing on the edge of a knife point with seeming no chance of parrying the oncoming blow.

This is a time when the night walked and earth piled with the corpses of the dead.

************************************************************************

Well it's a beginning, stay tuned in the days and weeks ahead for the continuation of what will be my first fanfic, though you've got to admit I picked one of the best anime series to write on, please send your flames and reviews, I can take it… honest.


End file.
